Zootopia Mega Squad
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After hearing of the Doom Syndicate's attack on Metro City, Megamind joins forces with the ZPD and forms the Mega Squad. Let's hope for our sakes, the Mega Squad can be Mega Heroes! Based on Megamind: Mega Team Unite.
1. New Friends, Old Problems

**(Death takes us to the entryway leading to the Underworld, where we witness a wide river in our path)**

 **Death: Here it is. Once we cross this river, we'll officially be in the Underworld.**

 **Adrien: But how do we get across? If I know my mythology, the ferryman only allows souls of the dead to cross the River Styx once they pay the fee of a single gold coin.**

 **Death: And that is exactly why we won't be taking the ferry.**

 **Conker: What?!**

 **Death: You may not know this, but I know a shortcut inside.**

 **Me: A shortcut, you say?**

 **Death: Yeah. Follow me.**

 **(We follow Death towards the shortcut he mentioned)**

 **(Note: I do not own anything from Zootopia or Megamind. All rights go to their respected owners)**

* * *

The Zootopia Mega Squad

Chapter 1: New Friends, Old Problems

In front of the Zoo Metro City Hall, the indigenous Megamind is the center of attention in a press conference. He waves to the people of the city, who cheer for him. "So, fair citizens of Zoo Metro City, I, Megamind, do hereby declare through my ingenious efforts that crime is now a thing of the past in our fair cities." Megamind declared.

"Really? Then what's next on your agenda?" KMCP News reporter Roxanne Ritchie asked him.

"Yes, well… uh, things; important things…" Megamind trailed off, laughing nervously before contacting Minion on his communicator. "Minion, what's next on my agenda?"

"Let's see, uh, is this the eighth? Oh, okay. You're going to reprogram the Death Ray to give everyone in the city free cable." Minion told him on the other end. Just as Minion finished speaking, an explosion can be heard within the city. Roxanne's phone starts ringing.

"Roxanne Ritchie." She answers the call. The voice on the other end tells her who was responsible for the explosion. "You're kidding me. The Doom Syndicate? Yeah, we just heard the explosions. Megamind? Sure, I can ask him…" But as soon as she turns around, Megamind has already left.

Megamind returns to his lair and finds Minion looking over the damage in Metro City. "Minion?"

"Sir! You came here quicker than I thought!" Minion greeted. "There's a lot of damage going on in the city!"

"So, I take it the Doom Syndicate is attacking Zoo Metro City?" Megamind asked.

"Yes." Minion informed him. "And apparently they found some new allies."

"Is that so? Well, two can play at that game!" Megamind sneers. "Minion, round up Metro Man and Tighten! The time has come to form… the Mega Squad!"

"But how can the four of us defeat the Doom Syndicate?" Minion asked.

"Oh, it won't be just us, Minion." Megamind replied with a sly grin. "If we're to take down the Doom Syndicate and their new allies, we will need all the help we can get. And I know just who to call upon."

* * *

 **KMCP News at 8**

"Do I have something on my teeth? Oh!" The reporter, Lance, asked the cameraman before noticing that the camera is running. He preps himself before giving the report. "I'm Lance Lafontaine with a special news report. The Doom Syndicate continues to menace Zoo Metro City. Since Metro Man retired, Megamind has taken over as the city's champion. The mayor has been assured that Megamind will rid the city of the Doom Syndicate. To that end, Megamind has joined forces with the ZPD and with their help formed his own superhero team: The Mega Squad. Let's hope for all our sakes, the Mega Squad can be mega heroes!"

* * *

Back in Megamind's lair, they were able to contact the ZPD via their video satellite. On the other end was the ZPD's own Judy Hopps. They explained to her what is going on in Metro City.

"No way! You're telling me that this Doom Syndicate gathered allies from Zootopia and recruited them to cause destruction to Zoo Metro City?!" Judy asked them. Both Megamind and Minion nod. "I see, but what do they want there?"

"Officer Hopps, what they want is why we called you!" Minion spoke up. "Though we have no clue on what they want or why, I can assure you that it does not look good. Please, we need your help!"

Judy thought it over for a moment before making her decision. "Alright, I'll round up whoever I could and we'll meet you outside."

"Thank you very much, Officer Hopps." Megamind thanked her.

"The honor is mine, Megamind. And please, call me Judy." The ZPD officer thanked him with a smile before hanging up.

"Uh, sir, I don't mean to doubt you or anything, but do you really think they can help deal with the Doom Syndicate?" Minion asked.

"As long as they don't arrest them for anything ludicrous." Megamind simply said with a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

After Metro Man and Tighten arrive on the scene, all that's left is to wait outside for Judy and the ZPD to arrive. "Okay, what is going on? Why did you call me here?" Tighten asked.

"All will be explained once our new friends get here, Tighten." Megamind simply replied while trying his best to hide a sneer.

"New friends?" Metro Man asked. "What are these new friends you're talking about?" The former hero of Metro City's answer came when a police cruiser shows up. Coming out of the cruiser was Judy and her fellow ZPD officers Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, and Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Ah, good, you're here!" Megamind greeted the police animals. "Metro Man, Tighten, I'd like you to meet the Zootopia Police."

"It's an honor to meet you both." Judy greeted.

"So this is what you meant when you said we were called here. But why?" Chief Bogo asked Judy.

"Well, according to Megamind, the blue guy in leather there," Judy explained, motioning to Megamind. "He called us here to assist him in dealing with someone called the Doom Syndicate."

"Doom Syndicate?" Clawhauser gulped heavily, speaking with fear in his voice.

"I get it, Carrots, but what does this have to do with us?" Nick Wilde, Judy's partner in the force, asked her.

"Apparently, this Doom Syndicate had some allies and they're wreaking havoc here in Zoo Metro City." She explained.

"Those fiends!" Bogo scowled.

"Chief, we want to stop them as much as you, but their powers could tear the four of you to shreds!" Minion warned them.

"Speaking of powers, I may have something that could help you. Come inside and I'll show you." Megamind motioned them inside his lair, knowing whatever he has inside can help the ZPD in their mission to stop the Doom Syndicate.

* * *

 **(The shortcut was able to get us across the River Styx. We make our way to the Tower of Souls)**

 **Death: Here it is. The Tower of Souls.**

 **Marinette: Is Berri's soul really inside?**

 **Conker: Only one way to find out.**

 **(We enter the tower and notice tens of thousands of souls within sole chambers)**

 **Me: There are a lot of souls here! How are we going to find Berri's?**

 **Death: The way I see it, the souls here are organized by the year of death. So if we can figure out what year she died, we'll be able to find her soul.**

 **Goku: Alright, let's get searching!**

 **(We search the tower for where Berri's soul is located. Conker manages to find a hallway marked "2001")**

 **Conker: This one! This is the year Berri was killed.**

 **Me: Good eye Conker. Let's go and find Berri's soul. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	2. Zootopians to Doom Goons

**(We follow the trail of liquid toxin to an abandoned warehouse)**

 **Ian: The trail stops here.**

 **Goku: I hope they're okay.**

 **Batman: (Scans the warehouse) I'm detecting two signs of life inside.**

 **(Batman opens the steel door, revealing within two girls tied up, one much younger than the other)**

 **Older girl: Who are you?**

 **Me: Don't panic. We're here to rescue you.**

 **Shadow: He's not here, but something tells me he's close.**

 **Younger girl: Behind you!**

 **(A cloud of fear gas fills the room as a nightmarish creature with features resembling those of a scarecrow and a skeletal corpse with a bright red glow emanating from his eyes and mouth walks in with a chained hook-like sickle)**

 **Batman: Scarecrow!**

 **Scarecrow: Ah, I was wondering how you were able to find me here.**

 **Batman: You can thank your leaking canister for that.**

 **Scarecrow: Even so, you won't get out of here alive.**

 **(We engage Scarecrow in battle)**

* * *

Zootopia Mega Squad

Chapter 2: Zootopians to Doom Goons

The Doom Syndicate and the Deadly Five (comprised of Weaselton, Finnick, Mayor Lionheart, Gazelle, and Bellwether) watch as innocent Zootopians are converted into goons. Psycho Delic, the supposed leader of the Doom Syndicate, is especially pleased with the progress.

"Transformation 101: Zootopians to Doom Goons. Boom! Instant army! It needs to be a big army if we're to take over Metro City." Psycho Delic stated.

"You sure know how to round them up, Psycho Delic." Bellwether complimented.

"Yes. I sure do." Psycho Delic bragged. "I was able to recruit you, didn't I? And with your help, we'll not only rule Metro City, we'll finally be rid of that blue nuisance, Megamind!"

As Psycho Delic watched the Zootopians turn into Doom Syndicate goons, Bellwether kept an eye on him alongside the Conductor. "It's safe to say you Doom Syndicate guys want Metro City's champion destroyed."

"Yeah, well, I feel like destroying something!" Destruction Worker said as he stepped forward.

"That's what I like about you, Destruction Worker. Always ready for a fight, even before you know what you're fighting." Conductor complimented.

"You bet! Bring it on, and I'll rip it up! Come on, Weaselton! We've got some destructing to do!" Destruction Worker shouts as he leaves with Duke Weaselton laughing.

"Win or lose, I'll learn something about this Megamind." Bellwether smirked as she saw them leave.

* * *

Inside Megamind's Lair, Megamind shows them a plethora of tools and gadgets for the ZPD to use at their disposal.

"Wow, you really went all out with the weaponry." Nick stated.

"One of the many perks of being a hero." Megamind replied. "Minion, show Judy what we have in store for her." Minion goes over to a nearby workstation for upcoming weaponry and shows her a carrot pen much like the one she has right now.

"This looks just like my own carrot pen." Judy stated.

"Oh, it's more than that. Try it out." Judy presses the push button and it converts to a magnifying glass.

"Whoa!"

"You like? I call it the All-in-One Hero's Carrot Pen. It can convert into all sorts of gadgets for when you need to gather clues, thwart evil schemes, or just need to kick back and relax."

"This is amazing." Judy smiled seeing what her new pen can do.

"Alright, Nick, I have something special for you." Megamind told the fox officer as he showed him a foxlike battle mech suit with Gatling guns mounted in the wrists, along with a cannon that is mounted on the right shoulder.

"Is that a mech suit?" Nick asked.

"Sure is. I was able to model it after you. I call it the Red Behemoth. Go on, try it." Nick entered the mech suit and began to operate it. He almost lost control of the suit, but he was able to stop before crashing into Minion.

"Sorry, it'll probably take a bit of time for me to get used to this kind of thing." Nick stated.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You'll do great." Megamind waved it off.

"What about us?" Bogo spoke up.

"Yeah, don't we get anything?" Clawhauser added.

"Actually, I have something special for the two of you." Megamind said as he infused a DNA strand into Bogo and Clawhauser. The two of them cringe a bit in pain, but they suddenly feel a lot stronger.

"What did you do to us?!" Bogo shouted.

"Oh, nothing complicated, just injected you two with Metro Man and Tighten's DNA." Megamind admitted nonchalantly.

"Well, whatever it did to us, I felt great!" Bogo stated as he noticed his horns look like new. "And look at these horns! They look awesome!"

"Yeah, I almost feel like I could take on anyone." Clawhauser added.

"And it just so happens that I modeled some new outfits for you." Megamind showed them two outfits that are similar to those of Metro Man and Tighten, only fit for them. Bogo's outfit is white in color with a navy blue trim and a matching logo reading "MB". Clawhauser's suit is similar to Tighten's, but with the color scheme inverted.

"These new superhero suits should fit you two like a glove." Minion told them as they put on the suits.

"Looking good, Chief." Metro Man complimented.

"And like a lot of superheroes that started out, you need to come up with a superhero name." Tighten said.

Bogo and Clawhauser thought long about their superhero names. Bogo noticed the logo on his suit and came up with "Metro Buffalo" while Clawhauser, in tune with the flame-like details on his suit, came up with "Flaming Flare".

"So, now that all of you are geared up, I think it's about time to put them to the test." Megamind suggested before the lair's alarm went off. Minion went over to the large screen computer and it detected activity downtown. The screen showed Destruction Worker and Weaselton causing major damage.

"And this couldn't be a better time. Destruction Worker is on the rampage. And it looks like he's brought a friend." Minion reported.

The officers look at the carnage downtown and they recognize Weaselton. "Is that… Weaselton?" Nick stated.

"You know him?"

"I brought him in stealing night howler bulbs once. Bogo thought they were moldy onions." Judy admitted.

"Um, what are these night howlers?" Metro Man asked.

"They're toxic flowers from our city that turn any animal, be they predator or prey, into wild, savage animals." Judy explained.

"So how do you know about those flowers?" Tighten asked.

"We'll explain about them later. Right now, we need to get to the destruction site." Bogo recommended.

"That's just what I was thinking. Let's go!" Megamind signaled the groups towards downtown to deal with Destruction Worker and Weaselton.

* * *

 **(We were able withstand the effects of the toxin and defeat Scarecrow)**

 **Shadow: It's over, Crane. You lost!**

 **Scarecrow: But we've barely just begun.**

 **(He was just about to spray us again when a blue creature tackles him from above)**

 **Isabella: What was that?!**

 **(Crane pries the creature off him, revealing it to be a small blue koala-like creature)**

 **Younger girl: Stitch!**

 **Krillin: You know him?**

 **Older girl: It's a long story.**

 **Scarecrow: You may as well enjoy this victory, but I will be back for you. (Flees)**

 **(The creature, Stitch, cuts the rope that binds the girls. The younger girl hugs Stitch)**

 **Older girl: Thanks for saving us from that madman. I'm Nani. This is my little sister Lilo. And I see you've already met Stitch.**

 **Ian: No problem, but why did Scarecrow nab you in the first place?**

 **Nani: To be honest, I have no idea.**

 **Me: We can worry about that later. Conker, Berri, you take these three to their home. We'll meet you at the Quadrant later. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


End file.
